


Domination, Humiliation, and Pleasure

by ctaylor542



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deepthroat, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, ejacul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctaylor542/pseuds/ctaylor542
Summary: The evil queen has devious plans for a kidnapped Regina
Relationships: "Hyde" Evil Queen/"Jekyll" Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Henry Mills, Regina mills evil queen
Kudos: 41





	Domination, Humiliation, and Pleasure

When Regina finally woke up in a haze of confusion from the sleeping spell the Evil Queen had cast on her. She was tied down to a chair as the Queen walked into the bedroom. “ Why do you have me tied up” Said Regina. “Your about to find out” as the evil queen blew magical dust into Regina face.  
“What the hell was that” said Regina. A controlling and influence spell that feeds off your own inner desires. 

With the flick of her hand The Evil Queen frees Regina. Taking her by the hair she brings Regina to the nearest wall and pins her from behind. Slowly she began unbuttoning Regina blouse without hesitation the evil queen placed one hand around Regina’s throat and with the other one her breast. Regina tried to fight it but the spell brought out her darkest and deepest desires she gives into the pleasure.

Whispering into her ear The evil queen say’s “I know you Regina all our desires you can’t resist me.” As the evil queen twists Regina nipple harder she let’s out a moan. Moving her hand away from Regina breast the Evil Queen works her way down into Regina’s pants unbuttoning then and slipping into them. “Mmmm Regina seems like your all wet I told you I know every inch of your body.” Finally Regina submits completely giving into the pleasure and her head falling back onto the Evil Queen’s shoulder eyes rolling into the back of her head as the evil rubs circle on her clit. The Evil Queen can feel Regina getting close to going over the edge. Choking Regina by the throat harder Regina let’s out a gasp for air as the evil slips two fingers into Regina and fingers her fast and hard. Completely given into to the pleasure Regina finally let’s out a load scream as she cums squirting onto the Evil Queens Hand.  


Barely able to stand the Evil Queen let’s her go and Regina collapses to her knees. The evil queen brings her wet fingers to Regina’s mouth and makes her taste her own cum and the evil queen takes a lick herself. “Well Regina I hope your not all spent we’ve only just begun.” Taking Regina by the hair and turning her around still on her knees facing the wall. The Evil Queen creates a hole in the wall with the flick of her wrist in front of Regina’s face what emerges makes Regina’s eyes widen as a hard cock emerges from the dark whole. Regina knew then what the Evil Queen wanted her to do humiliated Regina took a deep breath and slowly began to move closer to the cock. “But who could it be on the other side Regina thought to herself who, who, who......” 

As she came closer to the hard cock that emerged she noticed precum was already leaking from the tip. Despite her embarrassment this made Regina’s mouth water. Without hesitation she began licking the tip of the strangers cock. A moan of pleasure could be heard from the other side of the wall. With one hand Regina began stroking his cock still wondering who it could be ashamed at how dirty this made her feel. Slowly she began stroking him and wrapping her lips around his cock eliciting more moans from the stranger. “ Well know Regina didn’t know you had it in you don’t stop until you make him or I won’t free you. “ This sent chills down her spine but she was to focused on the task at hand. 

Moving her hand down to the base of his cock Regina began slowly taking more of the stranger’s cock in her mouth until finally he hit the back of her throat. Regina began to gag as the stranger unexpectedly start thrusting. Moving back for air the Evil Queen forced Regina back on his cock. This time Regina began deepthroating him finding her rhythm slobbering on his hard cock and down her breast. She could tell he was getting close by the strain with a loud pop Regina removed her mouth getting a loud moan from the stranger. She then began sucking on his balls while stroking his cock faster and faster. “The stranger yelled out I’m gonna cum I’m gonna cum.” Swiftly Regina engulfed his cock again sucking him hard while cupping his balls. Until with one final scream the stranger exploded in her mouth shooting spurt after spurt in her mouth . “Oh my fucking god mom that felt so good.” Those words sent shivers down her spine as the Evil Queen removed to wall and revealed the stranger to be Henry on the other. side of the wall. Regina tries to be horrified, disgusted, and embarrassed realizing she had just given her own son the best blowjob he’s ever had. However the taste of his cum in her mouth and her soaked panties and dripping pussy tells a different story. She takes a gulp swallowing the rest of his cum but she desired more. “Oh don’t worry Regina we’ve only just begun said the Evil Queen” with a devious smile


End file.
